SOUVENIR D'UNE NUIT D'ORAGE
by Anabetha
Summary: Rose Weasley, jeune adulte, partage un appartement avec son cousin et meilleur ami, Albus Potter. Tous deux sont Aurors, fraîchement diplomés. Tandis qu'Albus passe presque tout son temps avec la femme de ses rêves, Rose passe ses nuits avec les hommes de ses non-rêves. L'amour, elle ne connait pas. Et si une aide incongrue lui tendait son coeur depuis tant de temps? Possible?...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une autre fiction :)_

_Ici on trouvera une Rose plutôt cynique et froide envers les hommes externes à la famille._

_Scorpius sera un homme plutôt... SURPRISE! xD_

_Voilà! Je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Voici le premier chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

1) Renvoi d'un amant

Au travers de la fenêtre, le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre. Le printemps...

Rose se réveilla, sentant une présence chaude et plutôt robuste l'entourer de ses bras musclés. Elle tourna son regard vers son amant d'une nuit, Marc Longsdale.

Elle soupira. Encore une nuit en parfaite compagnie, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. "Ne jamais dire: je t'aime" s'est-elle toujours dit. La liberté, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Elle adorait se sentir libre, et non emprisonnée à un seul homme. Elle n'était pas une garce, loin de là, mais, ses précédentes vies amoureuses étaient désastreuses au point de vouloir vivre célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. "Sûrement Albus" pensa-t-elle.

En effet, juste après avoir fini leur scolarité à Poudlard, ils s'étaient tous les deux pris un petit appartement au coeur d'une banlieue de Londres. Petit, mais tout à fait à leur goût.

Elle se leva, sans réveiller l'homme qui dormait à poings fermés, enfila un peignoir et alla rejoindre son cousin, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci, occupé à préparer du café, ne se rendit compte de la présence de sa cousine qu'en entendant sa voix:

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Roméo?, demanda-t-elle un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Albus se retourna et sourit à sa cousine, adossée contre la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il la contempla et lui répondit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

- Je ne suis pas le seul, on dirait...

Rose éclata de rire. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, et lui dit d'une voix blasée:

- Moi, c'est pas de l'amour, mais du plaisir. Tandis que toi...

Albus alluma la cafétière, et mis des croissant sur le tosteur. Un sourire rêveur, éclairait son visage, malgré ses cernes sombres.

Rose se hissa sur la table et s'y assit. Elle contempla son cousin, qui s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela dit, elle remarqua que son cousin évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle reprit:

- Et sinon, comment s'est passée ta nuit d'amour?, demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers elle. Son sourire avait quitté son beau visage, et ses yeux verts émeraude la fixaient à présent, désemparés.

- Tu crois que je... Avec Elle?, lui demanda-t-il gêné.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Ben... Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire autre chose, si tu veux mon avis, avoua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Albus baissa les yeux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il afficha un air embêté.

- En fait, on ne fait pas spécialement... ça.  
Rose fronça les sourcils. "Comment...?", pensa-t-elle.

- Mais alors, que faites-vous depuis presque trois semaines? Tu vas chez elle pratiquement tous les soirs. Vous ne faites... rien?

Albus secoua la tête négativement. Rose en resta incroyablement surprise et étonnée.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne?

Il soupira, excédé.

- Oui, et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé, répondit-il. Je... je veux prendre tout mon temps avec elle...

Rose ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ensuite, elle s'exclama:

- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu l'as trouvée!

Albus sursauta. Il regarda sa cousine avec étonnement.

- Hein?

Rose soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- L'amour de ta vie, Albus. L'amour de ta vie!, répondit-elle en secouant les bras de bas en haut en direction de son cousin, d'un air désepéré.

- Ah bon?

- Pfff... T'es pas croyable! La femme de tes rêves te côtoie presque tous les soirs, et toi, tu ne sais même pas que c'est Elle!, s'exclama-t-elle en insistant sur le "elle".

Albus affichait un regard perdu, qui s'illumina à mesure de penser à la jeune femme qui faisait battre son coeur.

Rose sourit, heureuse pour son cousin.

- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés?

- Oui. Mais légèrement.

Elle rit de soulagement.

- C'est clair: c'est la femme de ta vie!

Et sur ces mots, elle entreprit de faire la dance de la joie, faisant sourire son cousin, qui la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Rose s'arrêta, et face à son cousin, elle avança sa main vers ses cheveux, et les ébouriffa tendrement.

- Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, Al'.

- Merci. Je n'aurais jamais cru La trouver de cette façon...

- Oui, hein? Merci à Teddy et Victoire! Et à la petite Liliane!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

En effet, Teddy et Victoire, mariés, avaient eut une petite fille, de six ans déjà, et un jour, il y a un mois, Teddy demanda à Albus s'il pouvait s'occuper de sa Liliane pendant une journée, pour que Victoire et lui puissent célèbrer leurs 7 ans de mariage. Albus, n'ayant rien à faire au bureau des Aurors accepta, et il emmèna donc la petite au parc. Et là, il rencontra Selena Goldstein.

Elle était venue avec son petit neveu de neuf ans. Celui-ci jouait tranquillement près de la mare aux canards du parc alors que Selena le surveillait de près. Mais, elle fut alors déconcentrée par un jeune homme qui voulait la séduire, et ne vit pas son neveu tomber dans la mare. Une belle jeune femme de 23 ans ne passe pas inaperçue après tout! Albus, qui était justement là avec Liliane, réagit au quart de tour, poussé par son instinct, plongea dans la mare afin d'aider l'enfant. La jeune femme se détourna alors de son soupirant et se précipita vers la rive, l'air affreusement inquiète. Albus ressortit, trempé de la tête aux pieds, tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, un air ahuri au visage, était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et lorsque sa tante commença à le sermoner du fait qu'il ne fallait pas se jetter dans la mare comme ça, il baissa les yeux, honteux. Albus, rejoint par Liliane, essayait d'essorer ses vêtements, le mieux qu'il pût. La jeune femme, s'approcha et remercia chaleureusement Albus, laissant le soupirant sans un regard pour lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'expression "coup de foudre" se fit ressentir. Elle l'invita alors chez elle afin de se sècher lui et son neveu. Ils discutèrent alors, se rapprochèrent fortement se trouvant des tas de points communs, et... L'idylle commença.

Albus regarda alors sa montre et s'exclama:

- Merde! On doit se rendre au bureau!

Rose le regarda étonnée avant de se précipiter en catastrophe dans sa chambre, en criant:

- Merde! Merde! Merde! La réunion! Le patron va nous tuer!

Son amant, qui dormait a poings fermés, se réveilla en sursaut à l'entrée en furie de la jeune rousse.

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Notre nuit est finie, alors si tu veux bien te rhabiller et retourner chez toi, Daniel..., dit-elle sans le regarder, se dépêchant de se trouver des vêtements, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- C'est David, la corrigea-t-il.

- Peu importe!, s'exclama-t-elle, excédée. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier non plus!, rajouta-t-elle, cynique.

Cette dernière phrase dite, elle se précipita en courant vers la salle de bains. Avant de sortir, elle lança tout de même:

- Ciao, Davis!, lança-t-elle d'une voix hypocrite.

Le jeune homme fixa le point où Rose disparût d'un air perdu. Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre de la rouquine. Albus, qui préparait la table, leva les yeux vers l'amant de sa cousine, et lui dit d'une voix neutre:

- Nous devons aller au Ministère, donc il faudra que tu te dépêches de partir.

David le regarda inccrédule.

- Bonjour, à toi aussi.

Albus le fixa, les sourcils froncés, l'air de dire "on n'est pas potes, alors, pas la peine que je te cause", et se détourna afin de terminer sa tâche.  
David, voyant la table préparée, s'avança vers elle mais Albus l'arrêta:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Ben je vais déjeuner...

Albus esquiça un sourire ironique.

- T'es pas à l'hotel, bonhomme. Si tu veux déjeuner, il y a un café juste au coin de la rue.

David le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait lui dire à ce crétin qu'on ne lui parlait pas de la sorte, lorsque Rose réapparut, telle une fusée, en se précipitant vers la table, où elle prit un croissant. Cette dernière le regarda surprise et lui demanda:

- T'es encore là?

David, surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- A mon avis, un bon discours s'impose, Rosie..., déclara Albus.

- Quoi?, demanda le jeune amant, confus.

Rose soupira et engloutit ce qu'il restait de son croissant. Elle avala et plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux marrons de son "invité".

- Ecoute: c'était super cette nuit, mais chez nous (elle se montra elle et Albus d'un geste de la main), les mecs que j'invite, ne restent jamais jusqu'après 10 heures. On a passé un bon moment, et c'est tout. Je ne te suis pas liée, et je ne le serais jamais. Faudra que tu cherches ailleurs si tu veux une gentille femme pour te caser avec, car moi, je suis in-dé-pen-dante. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le premier à vivre ceci. Plusieurs avant toi ont essayé de rester pour le petit-déj', mais n'ont pas survécu...

- Heu... N'ont pas survécu... à qui?, demanda David, un brin soucieux.

- A mon père, quelle question!, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors si tu tiens à ta tête tu ferais mieux d'y aller, car il risque de débarquer à n'importe quel moment...

- Bon, Rose, faut qu'on y aille...

- Oui! On va te reconduire à la porte, dit-elle en parlant à David.

Celui-ci, ne comprenant rien à rien, se laissa entraîner par ses hôtes, sans aucune résistance. Après tout, il n'avait aucune chance...

Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme voulu s'avancer pour faire la bise à Rose, en toute politesse, mais Albus l'écarta de lui, en s'exclamant:

- Pas le temps! Salut!

- Mais...

- Ouais! Salut et mets-moi au courant quand tu auras trouvé la femme de ta vie!

Les deux cousins s'éloignèrent en courant, et traversèrent la grande porte principale de l'immeuble, laissant David, penaud, les bras le long du corps, sans effectuer un seul mouvement, les sourcils froncés.

- Bizarre..., marmonna-t-il avant de mettre les mains dans les poches et de se diriger vers la rue, afin de se rendre chez lui.

Dans une ruelle sombre...

- Hahaha! T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait?, s'exclama Albus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, fatigué d'avoir couru.

- Hahaha! il faut vraiment que je colle une charte sur le mur de l'entrée en y inscrivant les règles de l'appart... Dont celle de ne pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner!

- Ouais! En plus j'avais tout préparé et à cause de lui on n'a même pas pu manger...

- Pffff! J'ai faim! tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront manger au bureau?

- Sans doute. T'oublie, que mon père est chef des Aurors et que le tien est chef adjoint. Sans oublier, que tu es la petite princesse à son papa!

- Mmm... Il y a d'énormes avantages à être les rejetons des patrons.

- Bon, allons-y.

Albus tendit son bras, tel un gentleman. Rose rit, de son geste exagéré, mais accepta tout de même.

Avant de transplaner, Albus déclara:

- Ah, au fait! La prochaine fois, évite d'ammener des pauvres types, Rose.

- Maiii-eûh! Ce sont les meilleurs!

- C'est ton problème! Pas question que je vois des abrutis dès le matin chez moi...

- Pfff! D'accord! J'imagine que j'aurai besoin de ton accord à chaque fois que j'en ammène un...

- Tout à fait! Vérification de la marchandise, cousine!

- Pff! T'es chiant!, s'exclama Rose, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi, une chieuse!, répondit Albus, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ils rirent de bon coeur. Ben oui! Vous pensiez qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de se disputer pour de vrai? Jamais! Albus et Rose, sont aussi proches que l'étaient leurs parents. Et la dispute entre eux deux, ça n'existe pas.

Ils transplanèrent alors, bras dessus-bras dessous, les rires les suivant jusqu'au bureau des Aurors.

* * *

_Bon, un peu de mise en bouche, me suis-je dite..._

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Allez-y! Que ce soit, pour encourager, pour se plaindre ou pour me dire que vous avez aimé, une petite revieuw m'aiderai pour la suite... Merci à vous! Et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) Bisous!_


	2. Catastrophe

**Coucou! :) Voici la suite de la fiction ^^ j'espère que je n'aurai pas perdu des lecteurs :s En tout cas ce chapitre est pour vous! Sachez que je vous remercie déjà d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction ^^ Alors MERCI :) **

**Je vous souhaite une TRES bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimerez ^^ **

**Bisous bisous! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Ron Weasley attendait dans son bureau de chef adjoint des Aurors, un tasse de café dans une main, la Gazette dans l'autre.

Il lisait le premier article, en couverture, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux, et son expression changea radicalement: si avant la venue de la personne à l'entrée de son bureau, il était sérieux et pas encore bien réveillée, son visage s'illumina comme si devant lui se tenait la plus merveilleuse des princesses. Ce qui était le cas: sa petite princesse se tenait là, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, papa!

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers Rose.

- Bonjour ma princesse, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien. Pardon pour le retard...

- Bah ce n'est pas grave! Tu es ma petite princesse, Rosie! Il faut bien se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas? ajouta Ron, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Rose rit de bon cœur.

Albus arriva alors, par derrière Rose, et salua son oncle.

- Salut, oncle Ron!

- Tu vas bien, Al'?

- Ouaip. Désolé pour le retard...

- 'Pas grave! Mais c'est la dernière fois, prévint Ron.

- Promis!

- Bon, on doit se rendre dans la salle de conférence. Harry distribue les missions ce matin.

- Ok! Allons-y, répondit Rose.

Pendant le chemin, Ron ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa fille. Qu'elle était jolie! se disait-il. Aussi belle que sa maman. Mais avec les caractéristiques de la famille Weasley: rousse aux cheveux bouclés harmonieusement, taches de rousseurs parsemées sur son visage d'ange, yeux bleus... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'adorait sa princesse!

Arrivés devant le bureau du chef des Aurors, et donc celui d'Harry, Ron les fit entrer sans toquer à la porte.

Harry Potter se tenait debout, derrière son bureau, occupé à parler avec John Thompson, un Auror et ami de la famille, sur ce qui était écrit sur un parchemin.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes membres de sa famille:

- Hey! Vous allez bien, les jeunes?

- Salut, papa!, répondit Albus.

Le visage d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, était marqué par l'âge actuel, mais, la joie d'avoir pu fondé une famille se voyait dans chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Harry Potter avait réussi sa vie, et il était heureux d'avoir une famille aussi merveilleuse.

Rose s'avança et fit la bise à son oncle. Harry adorait cette petite. Depuis sa naissance, il avait été un véritable oncle attentionné. Elle était un parfait mélange de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était sa nièce préférée.

- Comment vas-tu Rosie?

- Je vais bien, oncle Harry. Alors, notre mission?, demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'impatience de sa nièce.

- ... ça vient, ça vient..., répondit-elle

La porte se rouvrit alors, brutalement. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, Teddy Lupin, l'air effaré, inquiet et surtout affolé, se précipita vers son parrain, en criant des propos incompréhensibles.

- Harry! Entraînement... Le balai... Et il... l'équilibre... tombé... Essayé de... rattraper... mais empêché... Mangemorts!

Ils restèrent sans rien dire le temps que le jeune Lupin retrouve son souffle, après avoir couru. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul, et lui demanda d'une voix rassurante:

- Calme-toi, Teddy... Que s'est-il passé?

Teddy leva alors les yeux vers son parrain et lui dit d'une voix plus calme mais néanmoins légèrement tremblante:

- On a été attaqués par des Mangemorts pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. J'entraînais Hugo, Fred et Louis comme chaque Jeudi, mais on a été attaqués par quelques Mangemorts. On était dans les airs donc on n'a pas pu se défendre tout de suite.

Alors, l'un d'eux, envoya un sort en direction de Fred, je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Hugo se précipitait devant Fred pour le protéger mais reçu le sort à sa place!, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

Rose cria, tandis qu'Albus la prenait dans ses bras. Ron s'approcha brusquement de Teddy et lui demanda, désespéré:

- Où est-il, Teddy? Où est-il?

- ... Il a alors perdu l'équilibre et j'ai voulu le rattraper mais les Mangemorts voulaient s'en prendre cette fois à Louis et comme il était très haut...

Alors je l'ai protégé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper Hugo... Il... Il est tombé!

Cette fois, Ron saisit les épaules de Teddy, et lui hurla presque:

- OU EST-IL?

- RON!, cria Harry, en posant une main sur son bars, pour essayer de le calmer.

Teddy, encore chamboulé, répondit d'une petite voix:

- ... à St-Mangouste.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron; il transplanna la seconde d'après.

Rose dans les bras d'Albus, qui essayait de la calmer, s'exclama:

- J'y vais, moi aussi!

Elle transplanna, son cousin avec elle.

Teddy se tourna alors vers son parrain, et lui dit d'une voix emplie de douleur:

- Je suis désolé, parrain. Tellement désolé...

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il connaissait Teddy depuis sa naissance, et puisqu'il s'occupait de lui depuis la mort de Remus et Tonks, les parents de Teddy, le Survivant considérait ce dernier comme son propre fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Calme-toi...

Car le jeune Lupin tremblait dans ses bras. Du haut de ses 31 ans, le voir ainsi, dans les bras de son parrain, comme lors des soirs de pleine lune il y a des années à cause des souvenirs de son père, Teddy ressemblait à un enfant. Un enfant envahi par la culpabilité...

- Allons-y, Teddy; ils ont besoin de nous...

Il transplanna alors, avec son filleul, à St-Mangouste.

* * *

**Je suis SUPER impatiente de connaître vos avis :)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous aimé? Et les personnages? Dites-moi tout ;) **

**Le chapitre suivant sera posté bientôt ^^ **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, mes loulous :3**

**Bisouilles! :)**


End file.
